The Remenents of War
by pkmntrnrbob
Summary: The war between Skyworlds and the Underworld is over, but there are still some members of the Underworld in hiding, including Thanatos and Medusa, who seek to return honor to the Underworld. They set up a plan to get revenge on Skyworlds. Then, when Pit wakes up late he misses his border patrol and Dark Pit has to go for him, but doesn't return, Pit has to go on a quest to find him


** Hello. This is my first story, so ideas and constructive critisism are appreciated. If you submit any ideas please make them your own and don't be annoyed if I use them. If I do use any ideas, I will give you credit unless you ask me not to.**

** This story contains spoilers about later areas of the game "Kid Icarus: Uprising". I do not own any elements of this story that come directly from the game.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The war is over. Pit had defeated Hades, sending him down to the depths of the Underworld. Due to the lack of strong leadership, the Underworld army dissolves, with the few remaining troops wandering off into the wilderness and any surviving Underworld commanders either safely inprisoned or in hiding. Pit, previously seen as only an angel who got through tricky situations because of Palutena's powers, becomes an overnight hero for his quick thinking and skillful victory at the area of coastline now called the "Cliffs of Triumph". For a while, festivities of feasting and celebration occur all the time. However, as time wears on, life returns to normal and Pit, while still famous, is no longer constantly in the spotlight. Since his heroic skills are no longer needed, he resumes caring to the responsibilities of a normal angel, which include border patrol and mediating in disagreements between humans in order to keep them from spiraling into wars.

Meanwhile, while the humans and Skyworlds are rejoicing, the members of the Underworld feel the sting of defeat. The various commanders who are at large, including Thanatos, who was again ressurected right at the end of the war, and Medusa, who is bitter at the lack of acknowledgement given to her for the crucial part she played in the defeat of Hades, plot ways to get back at Palutena, Pit, and the humans. Each equipped with a few troops they had gathered on their way away from civilization, they band together as they had so many other times to restore pride to the Underworld. Throughout the months after the war's end, they meet secretly. Eventually, a plan is worked out about how to get revenge on both Skyworlds and the humans.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pit woke up and stretched, yawning a very big yawn. His eyes shot open as he remembered something. "Oh no!" He yelled with a start, "I was supposed to report early for border patrol today! I forgot that I had signed up for the early patrol!" Jumping out of bed, he sprinted down to the dining hall, thankful that he had worn his tunic to bed that last night. After hurridly cramming down his breakfast of toast, eggs, and his favorite, bacon, Pit grabbed his First Blade from its place on the weapons rack and quickly arrived at the gate room. Most angels flew to their patrol areas, but Pit had to use a gateway. He ran over to where he knew the gate to his area was and was suprised to see Lady Palutena standing there. "La-Lady P-P-Palutena... What are you doing here?" Pit stuttered.

"You were supposed to be here two hours ago. Where were you?" Lady Palutena said calmly.

"I'm so sorry!" Pit said. "I completely forgot that I needed to be here early and I overslept! Please don't be angry at me."

"Oh, don't worry," Palutena laughed, "It's fine. Everyone forgets sometimes. When you weren't here I just asked Dark Pit to go for you. He was a bit stubborn, but he did go. You'll just need to apologize to him when he gets back."

"Phew. I thought I was going to be in real trouble."

"No, it's all fine. You can have the day off. You have been working really hard lately."

"Thanks Lady Palutena!" Pit said with a smile as he walked back to his room.


End file.
